Busted
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli and Clare are getting intimate and get caught in the act, which leads to a lecture by Cece and Bullfrog


**Don't read if you don't want smut, just putting out there**

"Eli, stop." She giggled as he kissed down her neck and caressed her stomach.

"Please, I just want to make you feel good." He kissed down to her collarbone.

Clare had moved in with Eli when her life at home with her parents had become too stressful. They had gotten sexual around their 1 year anniversary and it was 5 months after. They weren't have sex but they were on the borderline of it.

"No, we do this too much. Our relationship is all sexual now." She defended.

"It's not, please."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine." He smiled the biggest smile and crawled on top of her. He began to kiss her and rub his finger along her cheek. He bit her lip for her to open her mouth and she obliged. They knew what they wanted and it was no point in having all the caressing and what not. Eli began to tug at her shirt. She sat up a bit as he took it off.

He unclasped the bra and immediately attacked her breasts with his tongue. He began humming on her breasts making her moan.

"Shh, my parents are here."

"Eli, please…" She begged.

He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on it, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Eli, just please." She begged.

"Just tell me."

She hated being upfront when it came to stuff like this. She pulled her underwear down. She took his fingers and stuck it inside of her and moaned. She kept moving his hand because had no patience but he made her let go, "I got it." He said.

He began to pump his fingers fast inside of her as she moaned holding onto the headboard, her stomach muscles clenching. He stuck two other fingers in it, which both had had his rings on them and they were rubbing against her clit which caused her to moan even louder,

"Eli…..fuck." She yelled. He curled his fingers inside her pumped them faster knowing she was close.

"Ahh, Eli, please. I'm right there." She said shutting her eyes tightly. He moved his hands erratically and she spilled on his fingers as she breathed heavily. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and weakly smiled. He was about to put his fingers to his lips when she stopped him.

She took his fingers in her mouth and began sucking on all of them.

"That was so hot. "He said as she pulled back. She smiled and got on top of him and tugged at his pants.

"It's my turn." He smirked as she pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his fully hardened erection.

She placed her hand around his length and began pumping it up and down as he gripped the sheets.

"Clare, faster. Oh my god" She moved her hand at a faster pace and leaned down to take him in his mouth and he moaned.

She bit on it and sucked her way up, "Fuck." He yelled loudly.

"Shut up, your parents." She whispered loudly.

"Then don't do that."

She playfully rolled her eyes and went back down; stroking what wasn't in her mouth. Eli threaded his fingers through her hair for her to move faster,

"C'mon babe, faster. I'm so close." Clare bobbed her head up and down, her cheeks hallow, feeling him so close when the door swung open.

"Guys, are you alright?"Cece panicked. They both faced the door and jumped up covering themselves.

"Oh my god." Cece covered her eyes.

"Mom, get out." Eli yelled.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, both of you."

Eli's parents were not informed about them being sexual. Every time they did something, they made sure they weren't in the house knowing Clare's moaned loudly and they would know. Cece closed the door and walked out.

"Well this is great." Clare complained.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said as she put on her panties and clothes and Eli simply slipped on his boxers.

"So I'm guessing she's about to lecture us?" Clare asked. Eli nodded in response.

"It's okay." He kissed the back of her neck as they walked downstairs and Bullfrog and Cece were watching TV on the couch. When they noticed them, they turned it off. Eli and Clare sat on the couch, awkwardly waiting for them to talk.

Bullfrog being the blunt person he is spat out, "So, finally got her to suck you off huh?"

"Bullfrog! Dad!" Cece and Eli yelled at the same time as Clare was incredibly embarrassed and hid her face feeling like a slut.

Eli noticed it and pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "It's alright."

"Eli, when did you guys start having sex?"

"We're not."

"You and I both know that's a lie." Bullfrog said.

"It's not; we do everything but have sex. Her abstinence vow, hello?" He gestured towards her finger.

"Well when you did guys start being sexual at all?" Cece asked.

"About 5, 6 months ago. Why does it matter?" Eli asked.

"You need to be careful because it's gonna lead to sex."

"It's not, Eli knows I can't." Clare butted in.

"Well its thing called getting carried away, ya know?" Bullfrog said.

"Dad, stop. We're not having sex so why do we need to talk about this?"

"We just want to make sure you guys are safe, and if you need condoms, they're in the bathroom, okay?" Cece said.

"Yes now can we go back upstairs?" Eli said frustrated at this point.

"Go ahead and you guys really need to cut it with the moaning, it's disturbing." Bullfrog said.

They didn't respond and walked back upstairs to lie back in the bed, Clare obviously felt uncomfortable considering she stayed quiet.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents make me feel like such a whore."

"What? Why? You know you're not."

"I know but the way your dad said it. Like you finally got me to go down on you like it was your goal or something, I don't know it just made me uncomfortable." She explained.

"You know how they can be. I'm sorry, okay?" He asked lifting her face up by her chin.

She nodded, "And why do they think I'm gonna have sex with you?"

"Because they're them and they're crazy, you know this. Please don't let it bother you."

She let out a deep breath, "Fine, I won't let it bother me. I love you." She gave him a kiss on his lips and pulled back but he deepened it. The kiss moved at a face pace and they were at it again.

***le sigh* how was it? Review? Any ideas for a smut storyline?**


End file.
